1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to filler devices, and more particularly to a filler device for filling flexible bags wherein the filler device further includes a system for minimizing/evacuating air that would otherwise become trapped within the filled container.
2. Background Art
One inevitable consequence of filling flexible bags is that a residual quantity of air remains trapped in the flexible container when filled. This can be detrimental as the air that remains can be contaminated, or, it may have an undesirable effect on the flowable material contained within the flexible bag.
One method by which to preclude this air from entering or remaining the flexible bag after filling is to utilize a pad positioned below the table which can be raised selectively so as to force the underside of the flexible bag against the bottom of the spout before and after filling. While this solution minimizes the quantity of air that enters into the flexible bag, such mechanisms are relatively complicated. Moreover, these devices must be positioned below the table, thereby limiting the use of different table structures (such as bomb-bay tables and the like).
Another solution comprises the tilting of the table upon which the flexible bag is positioned. Such a solution likewise limits the entry of air into the flexible bag after filling. However, this solution may be disruptive to the flexible container. Moreover, the use of a tilting table is relatively complicated and is likewise difficult to implement in a number of filler device applications.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to minimize air that inadvertently enters a flexible bag during filling thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a filler device which effectively limits the introduction of air during the filling of a flexible bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a filler device that effectively limits the introduction of air during the filling of a flexible bag while facilitating the use of a number of differently configured tables.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.